


Where Nothing Happened

by La_La_World_13



Series: Nothing Happened [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Deja Vu, EJ goes to medical school, He's a nerd with glasses, How Do I Tag, Jeff is mildly a jerk, LITERALLY, Mild Plot, Nothing happened, Other, They are normal people and/or beings, but a cute one, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_La_World_13/pseuds/La_La_World_13
Summary: What if nothing happened? No big event that led to the Creepypastas we know and love to become who they are. Just nothing but dreams of a world that never happened.





	Where Nothing Happened

You've heard of them, haven't you?

You know; the ones that go bump in the night, stalking the streets for their next meal. So many stories surround these creatures, these things, it is practically impossible for you not to have heard of them.

These **Creepypastas**.

You've heard the stories; from the boy with a carved grin to the tall faceless man that commands the rest, from the three killers that stalk you no matter where you go to the Jack-in-the-box that gives you living nightmares. Of course, they all had to start from somewhere, didn't they? Not everyone was born with the thirst for blood or to watch the world burn beneath their feet. Something had to happen to make them who they are today, a great event that caused the dominos to fall.

So.

What were they? Was it the crashed birthday party that was set ablaze that caused the grinning boy's destiny? Or maybe it was the cult that sacrificed the boy with no eyes? Or maybe the soft static that grew louder and louder at the back of their minds that drove them mad? To be frank, I don't know. Does anyone truly know what made these beings the way they are?

It could have been the smallest mistake that caused their demise. What if the young boy the clown watched hadn't of done those terrible things? What if the parents of a little girl realized before it was too late the dastardly deeds of the uncle? But, there is only one question that I truly care about at this moment of time;

**What if nothing happened?**

What if these beings never experienced the one event that caused the dominos to fall? What if things went their way and gave them the chances they never had? What if they went on with their lives unaware of what they could've been; no monsters under the bed; no stalkers in the night looking for a unlocked window; absolutely nothing. And what if they felt something was missing in their lives? Only gaining a faint sense of deja vu at the sight of someone they have never met before but in a dream of a world that never happened. What if these normal, everyday people wish to find out what was missing? Who knows? Maybe, you should read to find out? You may or may not like what you find.

Welcome

to

**Where Nothing Happens.**

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was not made by me and it rightfully belongs to this lovely person on DeviantArt;
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/0ktavian
> 
> I totally recommend checking them out! They have amazing art and such unique ideas; go show them some love!


End file.
